


Mano a Mano

by redeem147



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severed hands need love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mano a Mano

It was late at night when they brought him into med.

“Prep him,” the doctor said.

While they prepared, they placed his hands in the cryogenic vault, to prevent further cellular damage. Though no one knew whether it would make a difference for the already dead hands of a dead man.

They lay on a shelf, waiting for reattachment.

Another crawled along the shelf, finger by finger. Long forgotten, it languished alone.

Until it sensed others of its kind. Firm, able fingers. It intertwined with one, then another. Palm to palm, savoured the sensation. Gently slid along the supple, pale skin.

Grasped a thumb firmly, tugging and squeezing. Harder and harder. Faster and faster.

Collapsed, spent of energy.

Shuffled away at the sound of the opening door. Buried itself in its usual hiding place, unseen for these last four years.

Spike wondered at the bruises, but chalked them up to surgery.

Lindsey flexed the fingers of his replacement hand, surprised by a pleasant phantom sensation.


End file.
